I'm Dating A Killer
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Opal was a single mother at only age nineteen with very few friends and her parents only there for her financially but one night Julia, her daughter, is unusually fussy, and in the same night, Hidan from the Akatsuki comes out of the TV.
1. He Came Out Of The TV

It was hard being a single mother, Opal was only nineteen after all, and the only people she had left supporting her were her parents but even with that Opal never saw them often. Opal and her parents were a pretty wealthy family, but unlike how most people were, they were never together, to be honest the only reason they had Opal was because her father would need someone to take over his job once he died, they had been hoping for boy but they settled for a baby girl instead, having no motivation to keep trying for a boy. She wasn't everything the hoped for when they had a baby, but she was still pretty important to them she guessed, since, after all, they kept her around; Opal had dyed her lower shoulder long hair aquamarine with both of her bangs being pushed behind her ears and some of her hair hanging down to the top of her breast, Opal had round doll like eyes were a boring shade of grey, and her skin tone was a mocha brown color, so it would be safe to assume that most saw Opal as an unfit parent because of her looks, but Opal thought she was a pretty good parent. Julia was happy, and she was the cutest little baby in the whole wide world, if Opal did say so herself, and she did say so! She had a head full of black curly hair, her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, and her soft, silky skin was a light brown color, similar to brown sugar; she was a plump baby and she loved to giggle.

Opal's full name was Opal Diana Fitzgerald, yeah, like that singer Ella Fitzgerald, one of her favorite singers honestly! Opal enjoyed watching TV, mainly some of the shows on Toonami, Steven Universe, Catfish, and sometimes she liked to watch the different shows they had on the Food Network, and Opal had to say, she'd gotten pretty good at cooking and baking! Opal didn't have many friends, a small circle, actually, since a lot of people left her after she had gotten pregnant with Julia, but all in all if they couldn't find the need to stay during the time Opal needed them most, then Opal saw no reason for them to stay in the first place. "There, there sweetie, momma is right here.", Opal mumbled as she held Julia in her arms, walking around while rocking her, she had been crying for a while now. Opal had checked her temperature, she tried to get Julia to eat, Opal changed her diaper, she gave her bath, she sung to her, she tried almost everything she could think of. Something was upsetting her and no matter what Opal did she just wouldn't go to sleep, it worried the aquamarine haired teen, she was normally out by now, she'd eat, watch a little TV with her momma, and then she'd be off to sleep, but tonight she just seemed so fussy. Sighing Opal sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, it was Saturday so she could only assume which Anime they had decided to play that night, and it seemed Lady Luck was on her side tonight because one show that her little JuJu loved was on, and that very show happened to be Naruto Shippuden, and she sure enough had a fascination for the Akatsuki.

Opal had half expected her to love Tobi the most, since he was childlike in nature, but she actually really liked Hidan, Itachi, and Nagato, those were the three people that Julia seemed to get the most excited about when on the screen, "Look Julia! Look, it's Hidan!", Opal placed her on her lap and pointed to the TV, Julia's cries had calmed down a little even as her lip quivered a bit as her eyes rid of the last tears and soon was absorbed with watching the man fight, his fighting moves reminded Opal of ballet, honestly. She laughed when Kakazu insulted him, laughing even more when Hidan had gotten mad after realizing that he had been insulted. Opal was a little concerned about his language, but it wasn't like he was cursing like most people in FanFictions had made him out to do. It wasn't long until the show was over and and the little one was off to sleep, Opal had her wrapped in her blanket and in her crib, "I got a little time to sleep...", Opal muttered to herself as she laid down on the couch, she couldn't keep her eyes open for a second longer even with the TV's bright light burning her eyes behind her eyelids, but what she didn't realize what was happening as she slept was the fact that her TV started to act up. Where Naruto Shippuden had been previously there was now static and the light was getting slightly brighter and brighter with every passing second. Multiple hands that seemed to glow just as brightly as the screen reached out and went back in, the only way that you could that they all were different people was the fact that each arm had a different shape, but one hand made it farther than the others and the rest of the body slowly started to follow after it.

He let out a groan as half of his glowing body came out of the screen of the, the only thing that wasn't glowing were his magenta eyes as he struggled to get the rest of his body out of the TV, "Damn it!", he hissed out as he started pulling the rest of himself out of the flat screen. He let out a grunt once whatever was holding him back inside of the television let him go, which had caused him to fall flat on his face once he was free, the once glowing TV had turned itself off as the naked man let out a aggravated sigh as he lifted himself to his feet, observing his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?", he questioned as he placed his hands on his waist, not really even caring that he was hanging freely as he looked around. He was about to start walking around when he noticed Opal on the couch sleeping soundly, he looked down at her confusedly as he moved her hair out of her face to get a good look at her, "Heh, the bitch doesn't look half bad.", he smirked, deciding that it would be a better idea to look around the house before waking her up. "Maybe she would make a good sacrifice for Jashin.", he chuckled as he walked, the first three rooms in the big two story house he walked around were empty, but the next room he entered he was surprised to see a nursery.

He looked around at the white walls covered in pink, light green, yellow, and purple flower wall stickers, the light brown changing table dresser had draws in it with a light green blanket on top of it with wipes, baby powder, and dippers, there was a brown rocking chair with a white blanket on the back of the chair, and next to the chair was a brown night stand with a lamp with a lavender colored lampshade, and next to it was a big pink and white chest that he could only assume the baby's toys lay. He turned his eyes to look at the white crib where a little two month old lay, he was in awe, she looked so chubby and he was surprised to find the little baby sleeping soundly just like her mother while a naked assassin was in their house. Hidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the baby, one thing that Jashin didn't like was the murder of children, he didn't know why but it wasn't something he really cared to question. He heard a laugh and looked down to see the little bundle of joy laughing in her sleep, he smirked, "Cute.", he stated as he walked out of the room, making sure to close the door with a small crack in it in case the little thing started to cry and he would have to rush to it so the bitch he had saw wouldn't wake up. He looked more around the house, but did grab one of the towels to wrap around his waist as he made his way back to the living room where Opal was sleeping, he sighed, "Why the fuck did you send me here, Jashin?", he questioned his God as he looked down at Opal, the only thing that had changed about her since he had left was the fact that she had turned on her back, allowing Hidan to scope out a little of her body.

He could see the outline of her D cup breast through her black, no sleeved turtle neck, her frame was slender but he could also still see the pudge on her stomach from having the little lump he saw in the nursery, he couldn't see much of her legs since they was covered by her knee long tan skirt, but her calves and her feet were tiny. He looked back up at her face, she was tiny, he could only assume that she was nineteen, just like Deidara, but he was surprised that someone her age was a mother, and he didn't see anything around what little of the house that he searched that would hint she was with the father, not even a picture of him holding the baby or a picture of them both. Hidan was confused, although he was no idiot...most of the time, at least, but he was well aware that most women had to raise a child on their own because the man who had helped them create the child couldn't step up to the plate and help with what he had helped create, his own father had done the same to his mother. He sometimes wished he could find the fucker so that he could repay him for the shit he did to him and his bitch of a mom, but by the time he had submitted his life to Jashin, his father was already dead. He looked around one last time before picking her up and laid down, laying her on top of himself, he didn't know which room was hers and he definitely wasn't going to go looking all over the place for it, so what would be the harm of them both sleeping on the couch?

It wasn't like he was going to fuck her, _believe_ him, she did look very fuckable and with that baby in the nursery, he was sure that she was, but he wasn't up for it. He would admit, it was pretty nice feeling her chest against his own, despite the fact that he could feel a little bit of milk coming out of them, but he sighed, and closed his eyes with his hands behind his head, he'd know when she was up when she would let out a scream, so as he waited for her to panic he went to sleep.


	2. Give Me The Damn Baby!

Hidan and Opal had been very quiet as they slept, but the problem was instead of waking up on their own, they had woken up to the sound of little Julia crying. "Shit...", Hidan mumbled quietly as he opened his eyes a bit to see a rather frightened Opal looking down at him, "Wait, I ca-", he started to say but the scream that emptied her throat was ear piercing one and within the blink of an eye she ran away towards the nursery, thinking that she needed to protect her child from the mostly naked man who she had just been sleeping on top of on the couch. He let out a low string of curse words and stood to his feet, he knew that this was going to happen, he just wished that he could have postponed it just for a few hours more, he was so tired. He walked after her, just following the sounds of the cries of the child back to the room where he had remembered he had cracked the door just in case this had happened as he was walking around the house, but nope, the little lump had decided that it would be a good idea to cry after he and the bitch had been asleep for a while. He knocked on the door, "Open up.", he demanded, "No! You stay away from us, do you understand?!", she yelled back at him, he sighed and rolled his eyes, did she think that just because he was stranger in her home that he wouldn't be able to unlock the door with a miniature chakra blade?

He could assume that wouldn't end well, but regardless it wasn't like he was trying to hurt her or anything, he swore to Jashin that if he didn't make it home soon he would lose his mind trying to deal with this woman. "I'm coming in.", he sighed as he unlocked the door, she had the most terrified look on her face as she held the tiny baby close to her chest, scooting back in an attempt to get away from him, he crouched down in front of her, not exposing his package thankfully, and put his arms out to take the baby, "No, she's mine! I won't let you take her!", she cried out as her tiny foot kicked him in the chest, he let out a grunt as he had to put his hand down in order not to fall, he glared at her, "I ain't after your stupid fucking baby, do you want her to shut up or not?", he snarled, Opal was confused. Why in the world was there a Hidan cosplayer in her house trying to play baby sitter, and why in the world was he naked, more importantly, why was she sleeping on him when she had woken up? There were so many questions running through her head, and nothing at all was making sense but she knew for a fact that she would not let him hold her child, she would never place her baby girl in such a situation where some complete stranger playing a murderous character would be holding her. It took her a while to even let her friends hold Julia, so why would she ever let him do it?!

"Stop being such a fucking bitch and give me the damn baby!", he snarled, "I don't want to hear all that crying any less than you do!", he added on as reached for the baby who was pulled away from him by the mother who glared at him, "Don't you _dare_ touch my child!", she kicked him again, but this time in the face, and was about to get up and run when Hidan suddenly jumped forward and took the baby in his arms, he looked down at the baby and smirked as he gently took his free hand and began to wipe her tears away, Opal was about to scream at him to return her child right away, she was about to claw him only to be stopped but the sound of….silence...Julia had stopped crying! Looking at her child in the stranger's arms, she had to hold in her laughter when she noticed the cute little confused face on seeing Hidan holding her and not her mother, even if she didn't quite agree with him holding her; Julia reached out a hand to touch his face and let out a confused gurgle, when he brought her closer to him he wasn't surprised that the first thing her chubby little hands had reached for were his eyes, colorful things always caught the attention of babies, especially if they were only a few months old. She let out a shrill excited scream as she patted his eyes, which he had to close in order not to get baby fingers in his eye, he laughed, Opal was shocked at how well the stranger and her child were getting along. With a sigh she walked out of the room back to the couch and threw herself down onto it, never before had she seen her little angel get along so well with someone, a stranger no less. She wasn't sure how to feel knowing that a Hidan cosplayer was in her home holding her child, basically naked, and she was just laying on the couch thinking about it all.

Hearing his footsteps she closed her eyes, Opal didn't want to talk to him right now, she needed to sort out all her feelings about the current situation. "Hey bitch, little lump went bac- Sleep already?", he started before his voice turned into one of confusion and astonishment, he gave a sigh. "I gotta do this shit again..?", he complained under his breath as he picked the teen up and laid down again and placing her on top of him but noticed how her breathing wasn't slowed like before, "I know you're awake, bitch.", he lazily called out, she kept her eyes shut as she continued to pretend be sleeping, he sighed and flicked her on her forehead, she let out a hiss as she sat up and held her forehead. "Finally stopped pretending, huh?", he smirked, crossing his arms, she glared at him, "I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't start explaining I'm calling the cops.", she threatened, done with all the play and games. He sighed, something that he had been doing a lot since he had arrived, and leaned back with his arms behind his head, "That old fart Kakuzu and I were on this lame ass mission to go retrieve this stupid scroll, we got it without much a fucking problem, of course, and even though I was told not to open it I was going to do it anyway 'cause I didn't give a shit, if we needed it, it had to be pretty fucking cool, right? But before I could even open it, this old bastard came out of nowhere and did some weird ass jutsu and I went into this bright ass glowing world and then I came out of your TV.", he explained it, not even bothering to look at her as she spoke, his eyes lazily gazing at the ceiling.

"I don't believe you.", Opal glared, "Pfft! I don't fucking care.", he laughed as he gave a smirk, he did look a lot like Hidan in Opal's opinion, but an Anime character couldn't really be in her living room in just a towel as he lazed on her couch with her on top of him, now could he? She didn't understand anything, "If you're really Hidan of the Akatsuki, then why haven't you killed me or Julia in the name of your god Jashin?", the aquamarine haired teen questioned as she crossed her arms, "Jashin doesn't like the slaughter of children under the age of one for some reason, and I can't kill you, I don't want to be stuck with some kid. Besides, I'm sure Jashin will understand the situation and give me a break. I'll just slaughter a village or two once I get back.", he shrugged his shoulders, that didn't give Opal any comfort once so every, how the hell was that supposed to make her feel better?! She sighed and stood up, he shivered, "Damn, it suddenly just got cold in here...", he muttered, she sighed and with a roll of her eyes motioned for him to follower her as she walked away, he rose a brow as he followed right after her, "Giving me a room? Ain't that just so fucking sweet.", he smirked, she rolled her eyes again. "This is going to be your room until you can go back to your world.", she stated, "So you believe me?", he questioned, "Not just yet, but it's all I got. Just go to bed.", she waved her hand and walked out of the room up into her own. Once she had changed into her night clothing she laid underneath her covers to mull over the decision she had just made, could she really trust a S- rank missing ninja?

One that has been placed in the bingo book of his world, murdered people from his own village, and murdered people all around him like it was nothing? Hell, he even stated clear as day to the other members that he would kill them if his religion called for it, so why was his 'god' suddenly so lenient with the situation at hand, wasn't that whole religion based off of killing people? With a sigh she stood to her feet and decided that maybe a small snack would help her get her mind off of everything; once she was in the kitchen she started to look around at the many different types of food that she had around the house that she could eat, she wondered if maybe it would be better to cook something but in the same token she didn't want to wake up Julia. Julia was so cranky whenever she had woken up, it was almost scary how long she would cry and fuss whenever she was angry, Opal highly doubted that his magenta eyes would stop her from crying in that sort of situation. She decided that she would munch on some grapes as she let her mind wander, how was she going to explain this all to her friends?

She would have thought about what she would tell her parents but she realized they didn't really care whoever she had over or what she did, hence the fact that she had a two month old baby sleeping in a room not to far from her current location. She sighed as her mind wandered back to Hidan, it was no doubt that Julia liked him, and Opal couldn't just get rid of him and not expect the baby to look for him and cry for him, that would be so stupid of Opal to even think about considering. She didn't know how long Hidan would be staying with her, but it didn't seem too bad of an idea if he could behave himself, but if anything she doubted he could follow simple instruction, that was what had gotten him in her house in the first place. She nibbled on her grape as she had gotten lost in thought, she didn't even realize that Hidan had also entered the kitchen until he flicked her forehead again, "That hurt!", she hissed angrily as she glared at him, she had been doing a lot of glaring lately, and he most certainly was doing a lot of forehead flicking, in Opal's opinion at least. "I've been calling you for the past fucking five minutes, get your head out of your ass.", he scoffed, taking one of her grapes and popping it in his mouth, "Chances are I'm going to be here for a while, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing so, what the hell do you got planned?", he questioned, stealing another one of her grapes.

She shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I still don't believe you're who you say you are.", she huffed as she ate one of the grapes, not in the mood to fight for her food; honestly when she was pregnant with Julia, the last thing anyone wanted to do was put their hands near her food as she eating, they'd surely get a fork stuck in their hand. "Aren't you just so fucking helpful.", they both rolled their eyes at the other, "Sleep in or whatever, there isn't much planned for the next week.", she waved him off as she started to make her way up towards her room, but she stopped short and turned to him with an angry look, "Oh, and don't you dare try to steal my child from me. I will kill you.", she threatened before walking back up the stairs, she wasn't going to let anyone steal her precious Julia away from her, not her parents, not her friends, not her baby's father, and most certainly not him.


	3. I Have Guest! Don't Fuck This Up!

Hidan sighed, it had been at least three days since he had last been at Fitzgerald household, Opal had still been giving the twenty two year old man the cold shoulder, the only one who hadn't been treating him harshly was the baby, not that she really knew that he was a killer in a different universe who killed innocent people all the time, but details, who needs them? She was only two months old, how could she had known something like that? He was currently laying on the couch watching Opal play with the two month old on the floor, Julia was currently in her bouncer laughing like crazy as her mom played peek-a-boo with her; Hidan had wanted to play with the little girl too, there was nothing else around here that he could do, well, except for Opal but he highly doubted that she would even think about having sex with him. If she wouldn't give him the time of day, she definitely wouldn't let him between her legs, he was even tempted to try asking her about her baby daddy but he assumed that that would just end up in a fight and he had no intention of hearing her scream her lungs out at him. He sighed once more, "Stop sighing so much, would you? You're getting annoying.", Opal told him as she turned to face him, annoyance painted on her face, he rolled his eyes, "Well fucking excuse me, princess, but if you hadn't noticed, I'm fucking bored, and you're just over there being a stuck up bitch and ignoring me!", he waved her off with his hand as he looked away from her, she glared at him, "Then go back to your world!", she told him heatedly.

"Oh trust me, I would if I could, but nope, I'm stuck with a damn bitch like you!", he glared at her, he stood to her feet and glared at him with her hands on her hips, "Don't act like you're all high and mighty! I am not a bitch and I most certainly am not stuck up!", she told him off, he sat up on the couch and stood, he was like a head taller than her, he glared down at her. His glare lasted for a few moments before he moved them ever so slightly to look down her shirt, "Nice view from up here.", his eyes had a pervy look to them and his smirk wasn't any different, and once Opal looked down she realized just what he was talking about. Opal was sporting a black tank top covered with a white crop top with a golden peace sign on it that hung off of her right shoulder, she had on a pair of jean shorts that stopped at her upper thigh with black upper thigh high sock, and her hair was in a high ponytail, and one thing was for certain, if someone were tall enough they could see perfectly the size of her chest. Doing what she knew was going to get him off her case and out of her chest, she kneed him in the balls, he doubled over to grab his now hurting parts and then Opal punched him in the face. Opal knew that it might not have been the best idea that she had ever had, but that didn't stop her from doing it, she didn't have any time for people that just wanted to size her up in her own home just because they had nothing better to do, hell, she had plenty of books, he could have read one of those!

He grinned once he sat up, "Heh, looks like you got a damn good right hook.", his grin seemed almost evil as he stood back up, "But don't forget, I love pain.", he hissed at her as he went to grab her, but stopped when the doorbell had rung. 'Who could be coming to visit me today? Nobody even called...', she thought to herself as she walked away from the frozen in place ninja who sighed, "And just when things were getting interesting…", he muttered disappointedly, he looked over at Julia who looked at him with her big blue eyes before laughing and waving her arms at him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk before picking her up into his arms, "You know what, kid? You're the cute one of the two of you.", he stated with a closed eyed grin, talking about Opal, who hadn't heard his rude comment as she had made her way to the door to see who had came for a visit. "Abby!", Opal called out in surprise as she saw one of her only friends standing at the door with a big smile on her face, Abby was one of Opal's best friends, they had been friends since they were in middle school! Abby was a pretty and cool girl about Opals' height with lower shoulder chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights, her green eyes were round and always seemed to be filled with curiosity; she was in a black plaid skirt that went to her knees with a red short sleeved shirt that went a little past her waist, she had on a pair of black and white striped socks that went just above her knee, with a pair of black boots that went up to her knee.

"Oh my god, Abby! I'm so happy to see you!", Opal greeted with a big smile as she wrapped her arms around the brunette with a huge smile, "I came to ask if I could stay with you for a bit, the others are going to be coming too, we all want to hang out with you before we all have to go to college, and I know that college is going to be a doozy for you since you have little Julia.", she commented, Opal nodded, "I don't mind if you stay here! But be warned, I had gotten one unnecessary guest not even a week ago.", she rolled her eyes as she moved aside for Abby, who walked in with her bags in her hands. "Who is it?", she asked in confusion, "I got Hidan from the Akatsuki in my house, and the weird thing about it, he told me that he had came out of the TV and now he can't get home.", Opal stated as she rolled her eyes once more, a habit of hers so it seemed, "Enough about him, who all plans on coming?", Opal tried not to think about Hidan and instead focus on something she found much more important. "Oh, well Brittany is coming, Jeff is coming, Toby is coming, and...I think that Jack and Ben will be coming too…", she thought about it, "What of Gwen?",Opal asked, Abby shrugged. It was always hard to keep tabs on Gwen, she was a hardworking girl who didn't take any type of bullshit from anyone, she didn't even take it from her family members, much less her father, the one who had gotten her mother pregnant, left, and then tried to force his way back into their lives before abandoning them again. "I see, then I'll just be expecting Brittany, Jeff, Toby, and maybe Jack and Ben.", Opal nodded, making a mental note of all the people who she would be welcoming into her home and having to be forced to explain why there was an Anime character in her home.

It wouldn't be easy to explain, and she saw both Jeff and Brittany as older siblings, and they saw her as a little sibling; they were very protective of her, and she was very protective of every one of her friends and her child. Abby smiled, "Now where is that little angel? I haven't seen her in over a month, I bet she has gotten so big!", Abby cheered, she normally wasn't one for babies, or kids in general, but Julia was the baby of one of her best friends, how could she turn her down? "She's in the living room with Hidan, if anything I wouldn't be surprised if she was in his arms, he had a thing for babies, and most certainly has taken a liking to her, and she sure enough does like him.", Opal had commented with a small laugh, "I can't even get her away from him for a moment without her looking around for him.", Opal sighed, Abby had to stifle her laughter, "Re-remember when Julia would do the same with Brittany and Jack! She couldn't take her eyes off of them.", Abby let out a tiny laugh. "Oh don't remind me, she use to stare them down before laughing when they played with her, sometimes I had to use force to get my own baby back! Everyone was all over her!", Opal laughed as they walked into the living room, Opal wasn't surprised when she had found Hidan sleep on the couch with a little sleeping Julia on his chest, "See what I mean?", Opal asked as she turned to Abby, who in return had given a small laugh before nodding. "Now come on, I'll show you your room.", Opal had motioned for Abby to follow her, as Abby would be sleeping in the room right next to her own before she walked downstairs, she needed to start cooking dinner since it wasn't just going to be Hidan and herself anymore, eating bowls of cereal just wasn't going to cut it since she was going to have her friends over.

She decided that Hearty Hamburger stew would be the best choice for dinner that night, not only was it easy to make and it most certainly would fill them up quickly, not that Abby really ate much, and neither did Opal, but she knew that Hidan could probably eat enough to feed a horse! With a small smile she set to work, it had been a while since she had actually been in the kitchen with the intention to cook, and to actually do it, but she could only assume what would come of her friends coming over. It wasn't like she assumed that they weren't going to get along, but what scared her is what if they didn't get along? She didn't want there to be any fighting, and she knew for a fact that Hidan would get into a fight with one of them sooner or later, and some were more prone to getting into a fight with the petty and foul mouth ninja, and she had not time for such things in her home unless it was just her alone, she didn't want her friends stressing out, they were all she had left. She wasn't going to let some stranger that came out of her TV treat her nor her friends in any type of way that would make them uncomfortable, that was something that Opal would never allow.

It was one thing that she was allowing him to stay, it was one thing that she allowed him near her child because Julia liked him, but it wasn't going to be a thing of him making her friends uncomfortable in a place that she told them that they could use as a safe haven for whenever they needed to get away from all the stresses of life or if they just needed a friend. "You got a really hard look on your fucking face.", she turned from what she was doing to see Hidan there with a sleeping Julia in his arms, "And who's the bitch upstairs?", he asked, he kept throwing around curse words as if they were the normal thing to do, Opal sighed. "She isn't a bitch, her name is Abby. She, and a few other of my friends are going to be coming over here, I don't want you to cause any problems with them at all, do you understand me?", she told him sternly, he scoffed, "I ain't going to fuck with none of your friends.", he rolled his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a knot.", he laughed, if Opal could face palm she was sure that her hand would go straight through her skull. She hoped that he was going to stay true to his word...


	4. Morning Time

A/N: Long time no see, I had completely forgotten that I didn't update this story, I had forgotten that I even had this story. Hopefully this will make up for it! Also, I've made some changes to the previous chapters, so feel free to start from the beginning and scope it out. As Ro from Nerdy Nummies always says, "Let's mix it all together!"

EDIT: I added more this chapter, but a new chapter should be here soon

Right after dinner everyone had gone to sleep, but Opal was having a little trouble getting some shut eye, there was so much that she would have to prepare for when they come. All the cleaning she would need to do, all the rooms that needed to be prepared, there was all the shopping she would have to do, and the worst part about it all in her opinion? She had no idea how soon she could expect them, and she would have to push herself to the limit just to make sure that everything would be in good condition. Looking over at the clock it read two thirty, it was time for her to go check up on Julia, and if needed, change or feed her. With a sigh she sat up and shuffled to the babys' room, she relieved to find her little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully in her crib without a care in the world, how Opal had wished that she could be like that, even if just for a day but...she was a mother, and there was no such heard thing called a brake when you had a baby.

She loved Julia, and she wouldn't trade her for the world, so she couldn't really complain, honestly. Julia was the best thing to ever happen to her; "Still up?", she turned to see Abby in the doorway in her night clothing with a cup of water in her hand, Opal nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah, but you should be in bed." she replied as she went and sat down in the rocking chair. Abby didn't speak at first as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her as she walked over to her friend, "You're stressed about the others coming, aren't you?", Opal never quite understood how she did it, but it seemed like Abby always could read her like a book. Opal sighed and leaned back in her seat, "How can I not be? We don't know when they're coming and I have so much that I have to do before they come over, and I can only assume that I have so little time…", she ran a hand through her hair as she closed her tired eyes, how could she be getting so sleepy only now? Abby gave a small laugh, "As if you have to do it all by yourself? You have me to help, plus that Hidan guy, he's here too. Put him to work.", Abby suggested, it was tempting, honestly.

"I don't know Abby...I'm not even sure what would happen if I were to the store with Julia to get a few things and left you two to work on the rooms and the cleaning…", Opal ran a hand through her hair, with the mouth that Hidan had there was no telling if he and Abby would get into a fight, Abby patted her shoulder and gave her a smile. "You know, as big as a asshole he may seem to be, I don't think he'd say no to helping. He'd probably be nonchalant about it if anything.", Abby said as she walked towards the door, "Just get some sleep Opal, you won't be able to function without it. All of us got a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow.", she said as she walked out the door. Opal watched her leave and let out a sigh, she hated it when she got like this, but she was glad that Abby had been there to help her out. She stood to her feet and crept out of the nursery and closed the door before making her way towards her own bed. Once underneath the covers she felt sleep clawing at her, trying to beckon her into its world.

She couldn't fight it, and with the final prayer that everything would go swimmingly she drifted off to sleep. Luckily, as she slept, morning had took its' sweet time coming, and she couldn't help but feel a little better when she had woken up around six twenty. She sat up and stretched out, a small smile on her face as she jumped from the bed and made her way down to the kitchen to start on breakfast, in the mood to make pancakes with bacon; getting everything that she needed to make the food she got straight to work, humming as she worked. Hidan was the first one to come downstairs, only in a pair of black boxers, scratching his chest and looked at Opal in confusion. "Hey, what's got you so fucking happy?", he asked her, in the course of the time that he had been there he had never seen her this happy before, she smiled at him.

"We got a lot of work to do today, so I need to start the day off in a positive manner.", she stated as she turned to the food, making sure that she wouldn't end up serving charcoal for breakfast instead of something edible. Hidan smirked as he walked up next to her before turning and leaning against the counter, "Then how about some sugar, bitch?", he asked, licking his lips. "Don't push it, asshole.", she turned to him with a sweet smile, as it was taking all her self control to not just bash his face in with the hot pan that she had just emptied the last of the pancakes from pan, not mention, if she remembered correctly, he loved pain. He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever bitch.", he waved her off, she gave a roll of her eyes as she buttered up to pan once more before placing the bacon inside, having to be careful not to get hit with the hot sizzling oil from the bacon. "So, I'm guessing you got some other fuckers coming over?", he asked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite, it was funny to her that he hadn't really been eating all the meat, that was his favorite food, wasn't it?

Shaking her head of those thoughts she glared at him from the side, "They aren't fuckers, they're my friends! As far as I'm concerned, they're my family, they're the only ones I care about besides Julia, but yes, I will be having more friends over.", her mouth tasted sour from saying the words fucker and friends in the same sentence, especially since the foul word was directed at the people she cared for. She knew that it was just part of his vocabulary, but she couldn't help but feel bothered by it. He could call her a bitch all he wanted, but he wasn't going to do that to her friends if she could help it; "Whatever, just tell me who the fuck is coming over.", he waved her off again and it made her blood boil, but from his perspective, he made a mental note not to do that in front of her. He loved pain and all, but hot grease wasn't fun for anyone, and he most certainly didn't want that stuff anywhere near his skin nor his oh so beautiful face. "Well, my friend Brittany is coming, then there's Jeff, Toby said he's coming, Jack and Ben are a maybe, and we're not completely sure if Gwen is going to be coming over but she might.", Opal shrugged as she kept cooking, the smell wafting through the house.

It made her happy that soon she would be cooking for all her friends, that soon Brittany, Abby, Toby and she would be cooking together, that she would be surrounded by her friends, and that soon she would be making more memories with them. A lot of the time, she would be alone on days like Christmas and Thanksgiving and such, as her friends were busy with school and couldn't just fly down to visit. Hidan looked over at her as she worked, he would have to admit, her smile was a lot better than her glare, it didn't feel like she was going to attack him when she was smiling like that. "Oh! I'll be needing your help, Hidan!", she suddenly jumped and turned her head to him, he jolted in surprise at her sudden movement, "I need you and Abby to stay home while I go out to the store with Julia. I need to buy a lot of things for the house for when my friends come and I need you both to clean up the house as best as you can before I get home, and I need you both to make sure every empty room is setup correctly so that we can make sure that everything is in place, okay?', she explained what she had in mind to him, and she half expected him to scream and yell at her telling her about how it wasn't his job and that he wasn't going to help, but the little nod she had gotten was a pleasant surprise. "Sure, when do i start, bitch?", he asked, throwing away his apple core, she moved from the stove after turning it off, "You can start a little after breakfast, go wake up Abby and check up on Julia, please.", Opal asked of him.

She opened the cabinet and grabbed three plates and placed them around the table. Hidan nodded as he walked back the way he had came and walked up to the little munchkins room first, when he walked in he wasn't all that surprised to see her big blue eyes wandering around the room around her, almost as if she was looking for something but yet nothing was catching her attention, that is until Hidan came into the room. She laughed and let out an excited gurgle as she reached her tiny little hands for him, "Hey there squirt, good to see you up and at 'em!", he grinned as he reached over and picked her up into his arms, a foul stench hit him right in the face and he gagged a little, "Shit! That smells terrible…", he coughed. "That ain't quite what I meant by up and at 'em, kid.", he complained as he looked around the room, his magenta eyes landed on the diaper changing table and he cringed, he could change the baby's diaper, or he could carry the nasty smell downstairs and make Opal gag, although he was sure that she had smelled this kind of stuff before. With a sigh he walked over to the diaper changing table, it wouldn't hurt him to change a baby, now would it?

Hell, he had killed many people before, and the blood and death reeked worse than the poop this baby just dumped straight into her diaper. Setting her down he set to work; opening the diaper he took a wipe and cleaned away all of the poop before pulling both her legs up to move the diaper, he folded the wipes up in the diaper before dropping it in the trash can, he then proceeded to place another diaper underneath her bottom before sprinkling a little powder on her and closed up the diaper before picking her back up, "Damn can you make one stinky shit.", he laughed, and she laughed along with him. Placing her over his shoulder he walked out the room, "Oi! Abby! Get your fucking ass downstairs!", he yelled as he knocked on the door he assumed to be hers, but it surprised him when the door next to the one he was knocking on had opened, "Alright, alright, no need to yell!", she pouted as she walked out of the room fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red Kuroshitsuji shirt. "Sorry, just following orders.", he shrugged, "Which is honestly the first time in a lifetime.", he turned to see Opal there with her arms crossed as she tried to stifle her laughter, he snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, and is that the fucking thanks I get for helping out? I even changed the baby.", he grinned, obviously proud of his achievement, Opal made a face that clearly said 'not bad', and clapped her hands, nodding.

"Congratulations, Hidan.", she revered him, she could only assume that it had been his first time changing her little JuJu, or any other baby for that matter, "Now hand her over and go on down to the breakfast table, I need to feed her.", she reached for the baby. Hidan was confused for a moment before remembering what he had felt on his chest the first night he arrived when he laid her on his chest. "Almost forgot you breastfeed.", he mumbled as he placed his hand to his face and his other on his hip as it seemed like he was deep in thought, "I don't get it, why does he look like he's thinking about it like it's some type of mystery?", Abby asked her in confusion, the silver haired assassin still deep in thought. Opal shrugged, "I dunno. Not much of a problem for me.", she walked towards the nursery before turning her head to them, "Try not to fight at the dining table, okay? I just bought that table.", Opal warned them before closing the door behind her. Abby gazed at the door for a moment before looking back at the killer, who was still stuck in his little dream or daydream, Abby couldn't quite tell, "Hey, you coming to eat or no?", she asked him after a moment of awkward silence, he finally made a move and looked down at her with his arms crossed.

Just like Opal, the eighteen year old wasn't very tall, so the twenty-two year old was much taller than her, "Oi, bitch, tell me about the fuckers who'll be coming over later on.", he demanded of her, Abby was taken aback, why did it matter to him? She blinked in confusion, "Um..or I can tell you at the table because I don't know about you, but I'm starving.", she gave a tiny little laugh to try and mask how awkward she felt at the moment and quickly began to make her way towards the kitchen, moving as fast as her legs would allow her to move. He followed after her leisurely, taking his sweet time to make it to the table, it wasn't like the table was just going to up and walk away, right? He found her at the table and took a seat across from her, "Alright, now spill.", he demanded as he leaned back in his chair. She felt uncomfortable with him at the table, it wasn't his language that was bothering her, oh she was use to it from both Jeff and Brittany, but it was just him in general.

She'd never met anyone in her life who could just sit at a table and just have a normal conversation with a man who sacrificed multiple people for something as silly as a religion but, then again, she herself wasn't much of a religious person so she highly doubted she could understand his devotion. She sighed and picked up her fork, "What all do you want to know?", she answered him with her very own question, he shrugged. Abby could have just face palmed right then and there, what kind of person asks about people without even knowing what he wanted to know? She just couldn't understand that type of logic, she highly doubted that it could be understood anyway. "Why not just ask a question or something? It's not like you want their entire life story or anything.", she sighed as she placed some of the pancakes on the dish in front of her, he leaned back with this hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't fucking know, the bitch just got so offencive when I had called them fuckers…", he sighed as he closed his eyes with a sigh, "Of course she's going to get offencive about that, they're her friends!", Abby pointed out with a annoyed tone. How was it so hard for him to get something as simple as that? Surely he must have felt the same way about someone, but then again she remembered that he was Hidan of the Akatsuki, the only one that he cared about was his oh so precious God. She couldn't believe that she had believed that, even for a moment, he would care about what he said and who he said it to.


	5. Breakfast Is The Most Awkward Meal

**This chapter isn't going to be as interesting because I have a small favor to ask. If any of my readers would like to submit their OC's to me (Through PM, if you would please) I'd like to add a few of your characters to my story as background or recurring characters. Just thought I'd point that out.**

 **With Love,**

 **Roses**

Opal was in no way surprised when she had came down to the table only to see that Abby was seemingly getting frustrated with the silver haired male, "I'm guessing conversation isn't going as well as you hoped?", she asked as she had sat down at the table and grabbed some of the edibles that she had made and placed on her plate. Hidan snorted, "Of course the fuck not, I asked one damn question and then she just got mad that I called them fuckers.", he rolled his eyes, and this time it was Opal who had to try not to facepalm. She was sure that if she had then she would have ran her hand through her face, "It's common sense to not call someone a fucker, especially when you don't even know the person. Did you get your questions answered though?", she asked him as she took some of the eggs and placed them on her plate even though she wasn't really interested in eating. "He didn't even ask any questions, he didn't even know what he wanted to ask!", Abby rolled her eyes, she was a nice girl but she wasn't one for nonsense, and right now, Hidan was that nonsense.

"What the hell am I even supposed to even fucking ask?!", he shouted, only to get a smack to the back of the head from Opal, "Julia is sleeping, lower your voice.", she hissed at him. When Julia was sleep, that gave Opal the smallest chances to relax, even if she couldn't quite say that she was relaxing right now. She sighed and leaned against her hand with a tired look in her eyes, "Here's the simple rundown of them then. You have Jeff, he's like a big brother to us, he's a college student in his second year as a mechanical engineering to become, none other than, an engineer. Then, you have Brittany, she's like a sister to me and she is in her first year of college for Culinary to become a chef.", Opal had started off. "And then you have Ben, he's like a little brother to us and he's in his first year of college to be a video game designer. There's also Toby, he's like our big brother, he's a third year college student majoring in traditional art. Last but not least there is Jack, he's like our oldest brother, he's in medical school to become a surgeon.", Abby added on. It didn't really seem like Hidan was paying all that much attention, but none the less he nodded and that's all they really needed from him.

"Good, now that you have the run down of our friends, it's time for me to talk about the game plan for today.", Opal said as she cracked her neck and let out a tiny sigh before looking over at the silver haired man, "I'm going out with Julia later on to buy some things for when the others show up, but I need you and Abby to stay here and clean up the house.", she explained as she leaned back in her chair, he rolled his eyes. "And that's your whole big fucking plan?", he asked her with a snort, "Fine, but you'd better be damn grateful I'm deciding to help you out with this.", he smirked. "But you're in _my_ house.", she pointed out with an annoyed glint in her eyes, she really hated his arrogant attitude this morning. He shrugged and gave her his infamous closed eyes smile, to which both Abby and Opal rolled their eyes at before continuing with their meal. "It's been such a long time…", Opal muttered as she and Abby had cleaned up the mess that had been left by the trio. Abby looked at her in a confused manner.

"Being with all of our friends, together. It's been over six months..", she mumbled, Abby smiled and gave the teal haired woman a pat on the back, "Yeah, it has been a while..", she chuckled. "They've all been so busy that we've all barely kept in contact..", she added on after a moment or two and she most certainly wasn't lying. As much as she wanted to keep in contact, her classes had her busier than a honey bee and there was no doubt that it was the same for their friends. Talking to Julia was no easy feat either, with the Julia needing her mother and Abby being busy with school there was barely any time them to talk to one another and check up on each other. "Well...are you excited?", Opal asked as she turned to her dark brown haired friend, who blinked in surprise before nodding with a grin.

How could she not be excited? All of her friends would be getting together and would be spending time with one another, what was there to be sad about? "Have you talked to Sonic or Sara?", the names had made Opal look at her friend in surprise, she had remembered her friends really well, and how Nic had come to be known as Sonic instead of his own very name. She shook her head though, it was the honest truth, she hadn't talk to them in a while. They had gotten up in business while they were in college and had began to move around because of their work.

"Do you think if we give them a call they'll come join us?"

"Well...it depends honestly…"

"Come on Opal! You have to at least give it a shot! Who's to say that they won't come?"

That was an interesting thought, and the teal haired girl mused over it but sighed, finally caving in. "Then while I'm out later on I'll try giving them a call, they have yet to ever change their cell phone numbers so it shouldn't be _too_ difficult, right?", she gave a small smile. It had been such a long time since they had last spoken, but she did keep up with their social media accounts, mainly their instagram accounts. "Oh yeah, did you hear?", Opal started as she started to put away the dried dishes, "They started to date.", she finished as she closed the cabinet. Abby was in shock, but the excitement was clear in her eyes, "Seriously?!", she asked, her eyes shimmering.

Abby and Sara had been the closest out of everyone, Sara was equally close to Brittany too, but Abby knew how much they had liked each other but things were complicated. By complicated, it was because they both were afraid of rejection so neither of them had opened their mouths, Sara had even pretended that she liked someone else because she knew that if that person had rejected her that it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest. It was odd though, you couldn't really even tell that they had liked each other at first because of how much they fought, but then again, they did fight like an old married couple. "I knew they would start to date sooner or later!", Abby grinned, Opal rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. "Save your victory dance for later, it's getting really close to the afternoon and I need to go get ready as well as getting Julia ready so we can head out to the store.", she chuckled again as she began to walk towards her own room, but on the way there she had saw that Julia's room door was open.

She had remember closing it, she _had_ closed it, hadn't she? _Right_? Without a moment's hesitation she had rushed into the baby's room to see that Hidan was holding the sniffling and whimpering little girl while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. Hidan had never ceased to amaze the young mother, it was almost as if he was trying to father the child, and it seemed like Julia was having no issues with that. "Wow, almost like a real father.", she teased him as she leaned against the door frame with a small smile, he shot her a glare and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut the fuck up, bitch.", he made a sassy face at her before turning back to the lump in his arms, "The little squirt had started to cry when I walked by the damn door, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Let her fucking cry?", he snapped at her, "It's like you think I'm stupid or some shit.", he added on. Opal smiled, "Just a little harmless teasing, no need to get so offensive... _daddy_ …", she kept teasing him, it was only for revenge for him looking down her shirt earlier that morning. He once more rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, "Whatever, aren't you supposed to get ready or some shit?", he asked her as he put the sleeping baby back in her bed, Opal nodded and sighed. "Yeah…", she mumbled, she didn't know how she should feel, it was like she was losing control of the situation. Her friends would be coming over and she was everything but prepared for the whole ordeal, not to mention that she had to call Nic and Sara over so that they can come to join the party.

It wasn't like she didn't want her friends to come over or anything, it was just the fact that she hadn't seen them in so long, how much have they changed? How much had she changed? Would they all still get along? What if nothing would go to plan and they would all end up mad at eachother and leave, never to talk again? It was all so scary to her, and it made her feel so tired.

"Hey, bitch! I'm talking to you.", Hidan growled as he snapped his fingers in front of her face to try and get her attention, she snapped out of it and looked at him in confusion, "What?', was the only thing that left her mouth. He frowned and glared at her, "I'm standing here trying to talk to you and it's like you don't know how to fucking listen to me when I'm fucking talking to you.", his glare was heated as it bore holes into her own grey eyes. She sighed, "Sorry about that, could you repeat the question?", she asked of him, she hadn't expected to get lost in thought when he was right there in front of her trying to have a simple conversation...well, she assumed he was trying to have a conversation. "Go get ready and all that shit, I want this over sooner than it'll have time to start.", he ordered her, "I don't want to spend my time cleaning.", he added on. She rolled her eyes at him but none the less she did leave to get ready. She felt lucky enough to get him willing to actually clean the house while she was gone, that's if he would actually do it.


	6. Heads Up

**Hi everyone, SSR hear!**

 **Just wanted to let you know that almost every single one of my stories is going to be re-written and then updated at least once every two weeks once I finish re-writing everything! I will be having an Email open for people who want to help me out or contact me! It's a gmail account and the name of it is Otakukissu! Just label the subject Question/Complaint/Confession/Suggestion for/about _ (The Story it's about) and rest assured that it will be answered within two to three business days!**

 **See you all later!**

 **Sweetly Sour Roses**


End file.
